Extraordinary war
by Roy-Marth
Summary: Love surrounds the ssbm headquarters, The Thracian armies are searching for Marth and Roy.Marth and Roy secretly leave the headquarters, 3 months later the Thracian Army finally arrives. Now ssbm headquarters will be desroyed! Complete
1. The beginning

Roy and Marth were walking down the stairs, uh…running down the stairs.

" Roy! I'm faster than you are! Face it! It's the solid, bold truth! Hahaha!" Marth shouted at Roy's face.

" You take that back Tiara boy!"

" Fine! Your gonna win!"

" What? Your stupid," Roy said.

Marth looked ahead, then he noticed they were going too fast that their running couldn't make a stop.

" Roy! Try to slow down! Were coming to the end of the race!"

Marth held on to the railing of the stairs, as Roy banged right into the wall. Frooosh!

Marth went down slowly and patted Roy on the head.

" Well, you won! Congratulations!"

Marth went closer to Roy.

" Roy! You're bleeding!"

" Yeh, I know!" Roy said while rolling his eyes.

" You wanna go to the ssbm hospital? Your room, The washroom?" Marth asked Roy.

" No, I'm fine," Roy said hoping Marth would shut up. " My nose is bleeding?"

" Yeh, because you banged your nose into the wall," Marth replied.

" Yeh, I'll be ok, leave now," Roy said.

" Hey! I know what will cheer you up," Marth said.

" What?"

" I'll tell you a secret," Marth said happily.

Roy sighed, " Now what?"

" I think I'm in love…With, uh," Marth started.

Roy looked at Marth with a surprised face.

" With whom?"

" Not with you! Hahaha, that's the funniest thing that I said today!"

" I don't find it funny, I already like someone anyway… So who is it? Is it someone at these headquarters?"

"…Yes…"

" Who?"

"Tell me who you like first!"

" Some girl, you don't know her, she…eh. Blue hair, I use to always see her in Pherae."

" Wait a second, blue hair… Is it me!"

" You idiot! Have you ever been to Pherae?"

" Sorry, I didn't hear that part," Marth answered.

The door opened, and Link appeared.

" Hi guys! What are- Whoa! Roy why is your nose bloody!"

" I bumped into a wall," Roy said.

" Uhh, ok…"

" Marth was going to say whom he likes," Roy said excited.

Marth started to sweat.

" Uh… Not you Link!" He thought.

" Guys, I have to go…prepare for my next match!" Marth yelled.

Marth slams the door, and walks to his room. Thinking and thinking and thinking.

" What happens if Link finds out I like Zelda…I'll be dead!" Marth muttered.

In the girls room.

" I wonder what Mario is doing right now," Peach said.

" Plumbing?" Zelda said.

" Hmm, that's right," she thought.

Zelda and Peach looked at Samus.

" Do you like someone, you always feel so down all the time," asked Zelda.

" Yes, Captain Falcon!"

" I like Link," Zelda said.

" Yah, we know that, you say it everywhere, at anytime, you never know when it will come," Peach said.

" Do you think Marth is gay? And Roy too?" Zelda asked.

" Maybe Marth, not Roy though!" Samus said.

" What! My Marth is not gay!" Peach said.

" What do you mean by your Marth?" Zelda asked confused.

" I love Marth very much," Peach said.

" O gosh, is this all princess girls think of, yes I agree. A princess in love with a prince, and another princess in love with a fairy boy, am I the only normal one here?"

Zelda steamed up, " So Samus, why do you like a filthy ugly racer?"

" Actually, he is a fast, cool bounty hunter, although in his t.v. Series he is very mysterious…"

" Uhh, ok!"

" Oh well, enough of you, Marth has beautiful, blue hair, he is very tall! Yes, I very much love him…but people say I'm better off with Mario, do you think that is okay Zelda?"

" Well…No offence, In my opinion rather pick Marth. But also, its better to like someone in your own game, like Link and I!" Zelda replied.

Peach looked up into the ceiling, " then I wonder whom Marth likes…"

End of chapters

No flames or weird messages that no one will understand.

Sorry its short!


	2. Lie of love!

Marth's first game of the day was against Fox and Falco, and his team member was Pikachu. Throughout the whole game, Marth was depressed about his life.

At the Hyrule Temple, Marth and Fox were fighting at the very top platform where it was easy to blast off. Marth was fast, but Fox was slightly faster, so for the first 20 seconds, all they did was dodge each other's attacks. Fox took out his gun, he shot Marth about 10 times, but Marth countered each one. Marth then sat on the floor.

" You stopping now Tiara boy," Fox said.

Marth looked at Fox, giving him the dirtiest look ever.

" I'm not a tiara boy," Marth said as throwing his tiara on the floor. " I'm sick and tired of you people calling me that!"

Marth made a quick strike at Fox, nearly cutting his arm of.

" Whoa! I was joking," Fox said in a girly voice.

" Stop mocking me!" Marth shouted.

Marth left the battlefield with no more words.

Roy walked up to Marth.

" I saw the whole thing, Marth, it's not all that bad," Roy said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not a girl! Why the hell do people say these things that aren't true!" Marth shouted.

" Marth Calm down! I'm only trying to help!" Roy said calmly.

" Sorry, I appreciate your generosity, but I won't need it."

Marth ran to his room as fast as he could.

Roy made an angry look then he looked back onto the battlefield.

" I'll take Marth's place," Roy said to the Master Hand.

Marth was alone in his room when a sudden knock on his door was heard.

" Who is it," Marth said.

" Its… me, Link," Link said.

" Come in then," Marth said quietly.

Link walked into his room.

" I don't think your girly, I think I am, a lot of people say that I'm girly, cause of the tunic…its what cool guys like me where! Hahaha! So, why didn't you stay with Roy and sob?"

" I'm not sobbing! What are you talking about? Well, anyways, Roy…also calls me girly, and Tiara boy."

" Do you think that's the reason?"

" No," Marth started. "I just am girly, I have to admit."

" That's weird, that's something you would tell to your best friend! You…have any other secrets?"

Marth started to shiver a bit.

" No," Marth said scared.

" Yes you do! You have to! Why would you be so depressed then?"

" I…"

Marth stopped and thought, " Should I tell him about Zelda?"

" Link! Do you like someone!"

" Huh, Me? Why would you ask me that?"

" I was just wondering."

Marth thought of any possible random reasons.

" Uhh, I know who everyone likes! Except you!" Marth said.

" Oh, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who Samus, C.Falcon, Roy, Peach and Falco likes!"

" Uh… ok. Samus likes Falco, C.Falcon likes Peach, Roy likes some girl with blue hair in Pherae, Falco likes some one from Star Fox…and, Oh! Peach likes you Hahahaheh…"

Link left the room in sadness and closed the door shut.

Marth began to whisper, " I just told 5 lies…I feel so mad, he didn't even tell me who he liked!"

Sorry, it was even shorter!


	3. The 2 must move on

Link ran to the battlefield in Corneria, where Samus, C. Falcon, Peach, and Zelda were battling. He stopped the game immediately by shouting to C. Falcon, " Hey! Guess what! You like Peach! Haha! Now everyone will know!"

Peach looked at C. Falcon, "Is that true?"

" Huh? No," Falcon protested.

Samus sadly walked away from the arena.

" I have to do something," she said quietly.

" What are you gonna do Samus? Write a letter to your boyfriend, Falco?" Link shouted at her back.

" Huh? What! Impossible!" She said surprised.

" To bad! He's taken, by some girl in Fox star!" Link said.

" What on earth? I don't love Falco!" Samus complained.

" Yeah right!" Link shouted back at her.

Samus stomped to her room, Zelda looked at Link and then at Falcon.

" Link! Why are you messing with the players loved ones?"

" Wait, can I get something straight? I don't like Peach, I'm into bounty hunters!" C.Falcon said.

" Like Samus?" Zelda asked.

" Yeh, I'm lucky she's not in the room," C. Falcon said. " Or she would know!"

" Oh yeah, guys… I didn't want to tell you, Marth ordered me to say that embarrassing message! Oh, Do you like me Peach?" Link asked.

" Marth?" Peach asked.

Peach started blushing, her eyes shined brightly, and she fell to the floor and squeezed Toad like he was a teddy bear.

" That explains… some details," Falcon muttered.

" What's with her?" Link asked.

" She's not in love with you Link! No one is!" Zelda started to blush too.

" She is in love with Marth," Zelda exclaimed.

" Marth? Ordered you?" Zelda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, he did he gave me money! Lots of it!"

" Hmph! And I can't give you that money? Or even Peach? You embarrassed some of us!" Zelda said with anger.

" We are going to Marth's room right now!" Zelda shouted.

Zelda, Link, C. Falcon and Peach left Corneria and went to Marth's Room. Zelda was reaching for the door knob, making no effort to knock, when suddenly the 4 heard a loud shout coming from the inside of the room. Link stopped Zelda's hand from moving, and all became silent.

" Marth! We can't stay here anymore!" Roy shouted.

" Why not?" Marth protested.

" The Thracian armies are searching for us! We must retreat now! Or we will be dead! We should leave the headquarters at once!"

" But…"

" But what?" Roy asked, expecting a reasonable answer.

" You…know…about…"

" What? Your love life!"

Peach gasped, then after Zelda did too. The two girls, being the closest to the door banged it by accident. Marth took a look at the door.

" Somebody is eavesdropping!" Marth whispered to Roy.

Roy walked up to the door and glared at each one of them.

" Go away! Don't you have any battles to fight in?" Roy shouted.

Marth came from behind and looked at all of them too, he noticed all of them made a different expression at him. C. Falcon had a furious face on him, Link looked nervous, Zelda with her beautiful face looked as sweet as ever, and then he noticed Peach… he first was surprised because her eyes were sparkling with love, so then he just made a small nervous smile at her.

Roy looked at Marth.

" Get out too!"

" Roy… This is my room!" Marth said surprised.

" I'll tell you why later, just go!"

Roy pushed Marth out of the room and slammed the door shut. The 4 began to walk away. Marth walked behind them.

" So Marth, how do you think it feels like when you make lies about love?" C. Falcon said.

Marth began to think about it, then he turned to Link. Link still with his nervous face turned around.

" Link? You idiot back stabber!" Marth shouted at Link.

" Why are you calling him that! He did the right thing! Told the truth about your cruel messages!" Zelda shouted right in Marth's face.

Marth got shock thinking, " The sound of her beautiful voice is torturing me!"

Then Marth went straight back into reality and thought, " I was lying, so why is she so angry?"

" Oh! How about this, what if I said to the whole world who you liked? What would you do? Embarrassed right? You could atlease say it yourself instead of hiring Link for doing it for you!"

" Huh? Me, hiring Link? Nonsense!"

Marth turned to Link trying to get away.

" Link! You idiot!"

" There you go again! Calling him names! You wanna know how it feels like? Heres what I think of you! You're an annoying little bratty princy boy with no spare time and no life! You prance around making useless pranks! We all over heard your stupid conversation with your other princy boyfriend, Tiara boy! It's better if you leave cause no one wants you here!" Zelda shouted at him.

She started panting a whole lot. Peach looked at Marth, but Marth turned his head around. Link started to feel bad.

Marth pushed Link away and walked pass the four smashers, Link followed after him.

Already out of the hallway Link started to say to Marth, " Wait!"

" I'm so sorry Marth…"

" Won't matter now… I thought you were good Link, and I actually liked her a whole lot. Now, my love for her has no meaning anymore…"

" I wish I could help," Link said, but began to find it impossible.

" Link, its over… Roy was right, we should leave, staying here for me would make me die because of the Thracian armies, and to die… would make me regret my life," Marth said.

" Why would you regret your life?"

" I…Wanted to stay at the headquarters because I wanted to see her all the time. I almost risked my life to see her. I'll… be going now."

Marth walked away, into his room, to tell Roy, what had happened.


	4. Roy's secret revealed

Marth had decided to go to Roy and not talk about Zelda at all.

" I had nothing to do with her," he whispered.

Marth walked to the door of his room and found Roy talking to himself. Marth was about to interrupt with an insulting comment, but then, he heard Roy say something that interested him. Marth kneeled down and opened the door a bit, to take a look at what Roy was talking to.

" I love you very much…,"Roy whispered.

Marth started to chuckle then suddenly made a straight look directly at what Roy was talking to.

" A picture?" Marth thought. " I wonder what picture."

Marth couldn't take it anymore, so he barged into the room.

" Roy! What are you doing?" Marth shouted with a small chuckle.

Roy made a small gasped and put the picture in his pocket.

" I'm…contemplating!" He said worried.

" So…You told me to get out of the room because you wanted to contemplate!" Marth shouted at him. " I know what you were doing lover boy!"

Roy looked down and started blushing, you mean…you're okay with it?"

Marth got surprised.

"What do you mean?" Marth said,

" I…nevermind, you want to play chess, I bought a new chess set," Roy said.

"…Roy, since when did you like playing chess?"

Roy made a nervous look at Marth.

" It, It was a gift…"

" So, do you have to play it?" Marth said angrily.

" I wanted…To get use to playing these kind of games."

" Oh, I don't blame you, they're what we swordsmen play these days."

Roy made a sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off his head.

" So, who gave it to you? It must have been a very special person!" Marth said happily.

Roy got nervous again and tried his hardest to remove all the sweat off his head.

" A friend," Roy said.

" Link?" Marth suggested.

" Uh, yeah!"

"Hmm, no offence to you, but Link is a better friend to me more than he is to you. Sorry, do you think he will give me one too?"

" Yeah…Sure, why not?" Roy said, while more and more sweat poured down his head.

"Why are you sweating?"

Roy closed his eyes. Marth noticed tears running down Roy's eyes, but he wasn't really sure because of all the sweat that came down his face too.

So he asked, "Are you crying?"

Roy went onto his bed and curled into a ball, and started sobbing…loudly.

" Roy! What happened?"

" Uhh…eh…(sobs)"

Marth walked up to him and sat on the edge of Roy's bed. Marth gave him an frown.

" Now who's the little girly?" Marth said with relief. "I'm serious what happened!"

" The Thracian armies! I'm gonna die!" Roy shouted.

" But, Roy, it's okay! I don't want to stay here anymore! We can go back home!" Marth said.

" No! We can't, I'll be leaving my love forever!" Roy shouted.

"…Roy! Whats wrong with you! Who is it, Peach?"

"…Wait, you say, you don't like Zelda anymore?" Roy asked Marth a little cheered up.

Marth shivered and then realized Roy liked Zelda.

"You liar and a traitor! You told me Link gave you that chess set! But Zelda did!" Marth shouted at Roy.

" Ahh! Don't hurt me!" Roy said.

" Why would I… You also stole the one I loved. I don't care, I can go back without you, stay her and love her, until she breaks your heart." Marth said while leaving the room.

Marth left a big slam on the door, while Roy sobbed even more.

Marth walked to the Master Hand's office. He walked up to the gigantic hand and looked at the pinky of the hand. Marth figured that the hand wanted to shake hand and pinky with him. Marth took his hand and shaked hands with the pinky.

"It was nice meeting you Marth, it didn't last that long though," the Master hand said calmly.

" How do you know I'm leaving?" Marth asked him or her.

" I know everything that happens at the ssbm headquarters, I'm truly sorry that we had no effort in stopping the Thracian armies. But you won't be the only one leaving, do you really want Roy to stay?"

" Yes, he wanted to, he'll be able to be happy, but not for very long," Marth said sadly.

" But, there will be a lot of people coming from Thracia." The hand said.

" It's alright," Marth said.

Marth then looked down and started crying a bit.

" It, will be lonely losing a very good friend," Marth said sadly.

Marth walked out of the room, heading for home.

The master hand stopped Marth by asking, " Is there any last things you would like to conclude?"

" Just make sure Roy is safe," Marth said. " That is my last word…"


	5. Locked out forever

Marth walked towards the SSBM exiting gates, he noticed the bars were very dusty, and the handle was worn out. He thought that maybe it's been a long time since any one had left the headquarters. As he proudly approached the exit, knowing that he would be the first to leave, he began to hear footsteps. Marth stopped walking when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

" Marth?" the beautiful young voice had quietly said.

Marth turned around slowly, and saw the girl's frown on her young and beautiful face.

" Zelda? You…are happy, aren't you? I'm finally leaving the headquarters. Well, I hope you are," Marth said while slowly approaching the gates.

" Link, Link told me everything! I'm sorry, would you please forgive me? Would you leave? Forever, because of what I said? Roy…Is really sad, is he not?" Zelda asked.

Marth sighed with great pleasure.

" I will forgive you, but you aren't the reason why I'm leaving. Roy should be leaving, but he has his own purpose for staying here," Marth said.

Marth walked towards the dusty old gates and opened the handle. He stoke his foot up.

" When you leave the gates, you can never get back…at all," Zelda warned Marth.

Marth made no effort to listen to her and he left with no statement.

Zelda made an even bigger frown. Then she headed back to the headquarters. She was going to the battle arena, to tell Link what had happened. Instead, she walked down the corridors, and found herself in front of Roy's room.

She opened the door, without a knock and walked quietly towards him. She tried calling out to his name. "Roy…" She looked upon his bed and noticed that he was sleeping. Then she began to push him back and fourth. He didn't even make a noise, he just moved, like he was dead or something. Zelda decided to write a note to Roy instead, so she walked over to Marth's old side of the room and took one of his notebooks. Zelda opened Marth's notebook on the right side of the room, she was first going to rip out some paper from the middle of his book, but she was curious to find out what was in the book.

She turned a few pages, until she got the beginning of the book. It was in a sort of journal format of writing. Mostly everything was lightly scribbled on with a light green pen, but his writing was written with dark blue pen ink, so that it was simple and bold to read.

" Today I entered SSBM headquarters, I've already met some friends," Zelda read.

"Link, he wanted to be my friend right away, maybe it was because all the guys here are much to older or not even human. Or maybe its because were both swordsmen, that would be a good reason. This was a small journal entry, I'm expecting a battle soon. Bye for now!"

Zelda couldn't take it, she had to find out why Marth left the headquarters. She turned a couple of pages and started to read the next entry.

"Roy is my best friend! He so cool! He is more like me than I ever noticed before. He even lives in the same era as me. Hmm…Pherae, I've heard of it, it's in the continent of Ereb or something. But Link is still my friend too! I noticed that these days a lot of new characters keep coming to the headquarters. Like Falco, Jigglypuff, Roy, Young Link and some other people. It's really fun here. Today I discovered that Zelda can turn into a man!"

Zelda started giggling for a second, then realized that he was in a good mood in this entry, so she went to continue on the other entries.

" I think I'm in love…"

Zelda opened her mouth wide open and gasped.

" With myself!"

Zelda turned the page gently.

" No…Seriously, I think I like someone…and it's Zelda."

Zelda closed the book and crawled onto Marth's bed, and opened the book again. She ripped out a piece of paper out of the journal.

" Dear Roy,

Marth has left, and you are the owner of this room, I am leaving too! I'm going to bring him back. It may be impossible, but I know for reasons such as this, it must be done. I also know that I don't know where he his, so if you must, you may come too. From Princess Zelda," Zelda wrote and said at the same time.

Zelda put it by the desk nearest to Roy's bed and grabbed the journal. She headed out for the exiting gates with no word.


	6. It was getting dark

It was getting dark, and the ssbm exiting and entering gates were closed. At this time, professional guards guarded the castle, so no one will secretly sneak out at night. The Master hand was already sleeping, and some others in the headquarters too. Most of the smashers were awake, still eating dinner.

Link was siting down on his bed feeling his sword, there were a couple of scratches on him because the blacksmith at the head quarters base, had just finished sharpening Link's

Master sword. Link started to worry a bit; he didn't see Zelda for the whole day.

"The last time I saw her, was when I told her she should go apologize to Marth," Link thought.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen Marth all day either!" Link realized.

Link sat up, while placing the mighty sword onto his bouncy bed. He opened the door and decided to take a walk around the corridors. When he got to Marth's room, he started to hear a sobbing.

Link rolled his eyes and said, "I hope that's not Roy…"

Link creaked the door open, he saw Roy. He looked awfully depressed; he was rolled in a ball at the corner of his bed. Roy turned around, to see if anyone was watching and saw Link. He shouted, "Marth? Is that you?"

"No, it's Link. Can't you see me from here? Why are you crying?"

" Marth is gone…Forever," Roy muttered. (Sob)

Link walked towards Roy and sat on his bed. (Like Marth) Roy held the crumpled piece of paper up; he held it high so that Link could read the words properly. Link took the paper out of Roy's hand. He recognized the writing; it was Zelda's writing. He started reading the letter.

"Zelda's gone? Stuck with Marth? Roy… Why didn't you stop them from leaving!" Link shouted at Roy.

Roy got out of his bed, grabbed his sword and left the room. (Still crying.)

" I'm gonna look for the both of them," Roy shouted In the hallway, "even if I will be taken away from the headquarters, I must see Zelda…Err, I mean Marth."

Right when Roy mentioned Zelda's name, Link started feeling careless and useless.

"Does Roy care about Zelda more than me?" Link thought, " he would risk fighting at the headquarters to bring back Zelda and Marth… But how is he going to get back? Zelda will think I don't care about her! I have to go to."

Link ran out of the room to catch up with Roy. Roy turned around and said to Link, "Get your sword, I know you want to come too."

Link nodded and ran ahead of Roy to get his sword.

Out in the forest, there was a man who walked upon shattered blood. Footsteps ran across the forest and the wind was very strong. Footsteps now surrounded the area, the wind blew even harder. His blue hair had blown into his face.

" Marth!" A voice called out.

Marth kneeled down and said, " The wind is blowing strongly."

Marth had finally reached the end of the forest. He sat down and sighed.

" I guess I do sort of have a good sense of direction," Marth thought.

Marth took off his armor and placed it beside him, he then took off his long dark blue and red cape. He lied down and put the cape up from his shoulders to his feet. Marth immediately fell to sleep.


	7. Marth and Zelda

If anyone was wondering, Marth was hesitating on the 6th chapter, please read on!

It was 8:00 in the morning, it was gloomy outside and still dark. Zelda had still been searching for Marth. She was running as fast as she could, when she finally tripped over a rock and fell on her face. She rolled over and decided to contemplate because she really didn't feel like running any more because she felt dizzy. She started to cry a bit, because of all the scratches all over her, and also because she had no idea where she was going. She was worried about Marth.

"Link," Zelda whispered and then finally fainted.

At the ends of the forest also laid Marth. It was already morning, so Marth started opening his eyes a bit. He started sneezing. The cool breeze was too cold for Marth.

" Where am I?" Marth then realized that he left the headquarters. He started to frown.

" I want to see Zelda…"

Marth had a moment of silence. Then he suddenly got back to reality and said to himself, " Why should I leave the headquarters? Will I leave Roy, my friends and my past? No! I don't deserve to be kicked out forever because of what one girl has done to me!"

Marth realized that even if the Thracian armies were coming, there is no reason for him the retreat. What if the fighters were hurt?

Marth put on his cape and armor, and started walking back to the forest.

It was getting brighter and clearer for Marth to see, so he figured that the road back would be easy follow. As Marth was walking, he saw a pinkish purple figure lying down on the floor. He went closer, she had a familiar face.

"Zelda?" Marth wondered.

Her face was Zelda, put her hair, clothes and shoes didn't look like Zelda's style. Her dress was ripped till her knees and her fragile shoe was cracked. She had dirt all over her, and small scratches that still bled. Her beautiful healthy hair was tangled, and all Marth could do was look at the surprisingly different princess.

"Whoa," Marth commented her.

Marth bent down and started poking her arm. It didn't do any good, so he tried moving her around. She started coughing small coughs.

"Thank goodness," Marth sighed.

"Link?" Zelda whispered.

" No, it's Marth!" Marth said angrily, " What are you doing here? You left the headquarters?"

" Marth," Zelda said quietly, " I think… Roy is coming."

" Y-You're bringing everyone, if Roy comes he'll tell Link to come to save you too."

"Oh," Zelda said sadly.

There was a short quiet moment, then Zelda finally stood up.

" Do you actually think, Link will come to save me?" Zelda questioned Marth.

" Of course, if that's all you care about. He really likes you, I-I actually see it in him," Marth said sadly.

Marth then smiled, "Of course, it's always good when you have people by your side."

Marth was making a fake smile, but really inside of him he was crying crazily.

"Marth, you…Like me don't you? I'm very sorry to have said something like that. I was wondering."

Marth's mind immediately stopped, when a sudden echo appeared in his mind.

" I love her?" Marth thought.

" Yes, "Marth said quietly.

Zelda started to cry more than she did when searching for Marth.

" I'm so sorry!" Zelda shouted.

She quickly ran to Marth and hugged him, and hugged her back and then Marth started to blush.

"Marth, I love Link. That's all. I'm sorry I have no feelings for you," Zelda said.

Out of all the possible things you could think of, Marth chose the negative things and thought, " If she has no feelings for me, why is she crying on me?"

Marth pushed her and said, " If your feelings go directly at Link, then don't cry on me.

You say the two are coming? If Link sees you in my arms, he won't be very happy."

Zelda looked down, then turned around and walked to the headquarters. Marth stoke his hand out to reach for her, but she walked faster than she normally would. Marth catched up to her and said, "Where are you going?"

She didn't speak, she held her right hand out and pointed at her hair with her left hand.

"Comb?" Marth asked her.

" I thought you might have one. I don't like tangled hair," the princess explained.

"Oh, well no, I don't. I don't use combs," Marth said disappointed.

Again on the negative side, Marth thought, " Me? With a comb, she thinks I'm that girly that she can girl talk with me?"

"Sorry, just asking." She started walking some more.

Marth then asked again, "Where are we going?"

" Home, we can get home."

They walked even more. Marth noticed Zelda was tilted, and she had tired eyes and she looked hungry. She tipped back and fourth, until she finally fell all the way. But Marth had caught her.

"Sorry, I was up all night looking for you!" She whispered.

"Oh," Marth said.

It was already the afternoon, and Marth wasn't exhausted at all. He then started carrying Zelda for the rest of the walk, until they met up with familiar faces.

"Marth?"

" Link! Roy!" Marth said happily.

Roy smiled at Marth and said, " For two days you were gone, Link and I came to find you and Zelda."

" Ha! It's nice finally seeing you guys again." Marth said.

Marth turned to see Link's happy face, but it wasn't happy at all.

" Marth, what did you do with Zelda," Link shouted at Marth's innocent face.

" Nothing, she was exhausted," Marth said.

Link grabbed onto Zelda and carried her.

Roy looked at Marth and frowned. Marth looked at Roy and made a surprise face.

"Well, lets go," Link said while proudly holding Zelda in his arms.

" Wait, Link! Marth and I are going back to our era!" Roy said to Link.

Marth got even more confused.

"Alright then."

As Zelda in Link's arms was slowly slipping away from Marth's sight, he rudely glared at Link.

" Whats wrong," Roy asked.

" Why aren't we going with them?" Marth asked him back.

" Because… I'm in love with Zelda!" Roy shouted.

Link quickly looked back and glared at Roy. Zelda then woke up.

"Marth? Oh, Link!" Zelda said surprisingly.

" Yes," Link replied to her.

" To late she's mine!" Link shouted.

Zelda looked at Marth and Roy and reached her hand out to the both of them. They both reached out their hands to her. She looked at Link, " Please, bring me back to the headquarters, Link," Zelda faintly had said.

Link gave Zelda a kiss on the cheek, and walked away.


	8. Agreement towards victory

Marth watched as they both left. Then he looked at Roy.

"What was that about?" Marth asked out of no where.

" It was a kiss Marth!" Link shouted.

"Huh? You can hear me from there?" Marth said surprisingly.

" Yes, ears?" Link said proudly. " You know, Zelda is my girlfriend! Don't you have one two? Ahh, Roy perhaps?"

Marth mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. He then looked at Zelda. Zelda was looking right at Marth.

"Have these Hylians gone crazy?" Roy thought.

Link finally and completely walked away. Marth did too. Roy trailed behind him.

For long hours of walking, someone finally decided to talk.

"Marth, do you think that was Link?" Roy asked.

" I was thinking that too, he acted strangely. Like someone else…," Marth said.

3 months later

"It's always sad to remember a good friend," Link said calmly.

It was Friday night; everyone was exhausted from the tournament that lasted 2 weeks. Link didn't participate in the tournament, same with Zelda. A month after the swordsmen of the medieval era left the headquarters, the ssbm fighters discovered that anyone that leaves the exit never comes back. It is completely impossible. So Link and Zelda were never seen again. This also affected Ganondorf and Young Link, the master hand said to them that there was no use for them to stay. So they left too.

Peach was heart broken, and decided to leave the headquarters too, Mario and Luigi followed her. This caused Bowser and Doctor Mario to leave too. Yoshi was still accepted in the games. Everyone's battle stages remained.

At 1:56 in the morning, the sound of horses running surrounded the ssbm entering gates. The sound of sharpened sword, clinging chains and the sound of a bow and arrow surrounded the area. Captain Falcon and Samus, from the look out tower, saw an army of swordsmen, archers, paladins, sages and more circling the headquarters. Captain Falcon pointed to a near by tree, in the outskirts of the land, that he just happened to be seeing.

Captain Falcon turned on the communicator and said, " Master hand, the Thracian Army has arrived, we are being surrounded!"

" What have they got to attack?" Master Hand asked.

" 7 giant cannons with burning fire in them, they are ready to shoot any second now! There are also Artillery arrow explosives, swords, daggers, and daggers…And I have no idea where they got the cannons!" Samus addressed to the Hand.

" They probably got lost in the time travel! Are force field is defenseless against those cannons!" The hand said.

"Well, I guess were doomed!" Captain Falcon said.

" Don't lose hope now!" Samus said.

" But Samus, our defense is useless, the smashers can't go out and fight! The army is too over populated and the smashers are too exhausted from their last match! It's impossible!"

Samus looked down and started to cry a bit, she took off her helmet and wiped her tears.

"Is it going to end now?" Samus asked.

"…We must, the ssbm headquarters will never be destroyed!" Captain Falcon said.

A sudden creek came into the room.

" If you guys believe that we can beat this army, then I do too."

Samus and Captain Falcon looked down on the small figure.

" Kirby?" Samus questioned.

" We must leave now! The problem is, the Thracian army is to big, we need to get past them!" Kirby shouted at them.

" How?" Captain Falcon asked.

" The secret passage way!" Kirby said.

Sorry this was short!!!--

You wanna know what's going to happen? Then review my story, Like what ice princess and fire princess says, I won't update until I get enough reviews!!! Oh yes, p.s. to Ice Princess and Fire Princess, Please update your story!!


	9. The escape

Roy-Marth: I will remember my reviewer's names, sorry I don't have time to e-mail any of you now, but I'm almost there! --

Anyways, on with the story.

The three all left the look out tower and went to the main headquarters. Kirby sucked in some air and his body then blew up like a bubble. As Kirby raised higher and higher, the other two looked higher and higher. Kirby started to fly towards ceiling. Kirby shouted, the shout echoed all over the headquarters. Captain Falcon and Samus looked around, as all of the smashers began to storm into the room like crazy.

"Hey Kirby! You didn't have to wake us up!" Mewtwo snorted.

" It's so early in the morning, and were all exhausted!" Ness shouted.

Kirby took a quick glance at everyone. Then he let out the air from his mouth, Kirby floated all the way back down towards the floor.

"Great! Were all here!" Kirby said cheerfully.

The smashers looked confused for a few seconds, till Kirby started talking again.

" The Thracian armies are here! Were going to be dead! We need to escape while we still can!" Kirby shouted.

" … It's Marth and Roy's fault, for leaving at the wrong time," Fox said.

" No it's Zelda's fault! For leaving!" Ness said.

"…What does that have to do with anything?" Falco said angrily.

Captain Falcon pushed all the smashers to the wall, and said," Nothing matters now! Stop fighting! It's no ones fault! … Well, I guess it is."

"Captain Falcon! You're suppose to prevent them from fighting!" Samus shouted.

" I am, I just sort of agree with them, it was all of them that caused the problem," Captain Falcon said to her, " It was Link that gave the rumors, right? Then we all got mad at Marth, right? Then Marth left because he was in love with Zelda and she got angry at him! This caused Marth to leave and also caused Zelda to leave and apologize. Then Link went after Zelda, and Roy went after Marth! Then Peach left because Marth left and then the whole Mario and Zelda crews left! Understand?"

" Yes, but how did you know that?" Samus asked.

Everyone looked at Captain Falcon and expected a positive answer. Captain Falcon got red and started to boil.

"Eh, well, I sort of snuck into the Master hand's diary…" Captain Falcon said quietly.

" What! But it's forbidden!" D.k. said.

" Nevermind! If we don't stop fighting we'll all die! So, do you all want to save the headquarters?" Samus asked.

" Yes, we have no choice." Fox said.

Kirby walked away, and the smashers followed him. Kirby led them into the corridor, It was very dark and scary. You could hear the armies still sharpening their swords. Kirby walked into the tower that no one usually entered. The reason for not entering was because the room was empty. It was dustier then it was before it was discovered. Before anyone else could enter, Kirby started to sniff the wall. Everyone had confused faces.

Kirby sniffed till he recognized a certain smell. Kirby smiled and sucked in the wall.

" I got the weak spot!" Kirby shouted, " Come in! So we can all escape!"

Everyone ran into the small tower and desperately ran out of the tower. Everyone looked around the place. It was different, it wasn't the armies and it wasn't the forest. It was a blank area.

" Were in the time zone, any wrong sudden movement, and you might get suffered a lot!" Kirby warned them.

" Hey, I read about this in the library! When you leave the secret passageway, you don't get to the forest! You get to the time zone!" Mr. Game and watch shouted.

"Okay! Everyone follow me!" Kirby said to all of them.

Suddenly some blistering red banners surrounded the area, the floor turned yellow and a multicolored wormhole appeared out of no where! Kirby jumped inside. Seeing that it was safe, the smashers one by one jumped into the wormhole.

They all found themselves at the end of the forest. It was about 4:00 in the morning, and it was getting a bit brighter. The sun was rising early on this day, but the stars still surrounded the sky. They all ran down hill, and found themselves at the castle. Which one? They all had no clue. They went closer and closer, the castle was huge, it was fully surrounded by guards. Water circled the perimeter of the whole castle, but of course, most castles do.

Captain Falcon went up to the guard to cause a distraction, while the other smashers ran into the castle. And if there were any other guards, the smashers would just beat them up. They all finally reached the thrown; they saw a young beautiful girl on her father's thrown and a young boy kneeling down at her.

The smashers began to eavesdrop on them.

" Princess, the king of thieves is in Hyrule! Shall I go after him?"

" No, we'll let him go for now, it's not like he'll do anything bad. He hasn't been for 2 months!" She said.

The boy startled as he looked on to the smashers, he stood up from the floor and fully turned around at them. The princess looked at them too.

" Samus? Falco?" She said.

" Zelda? Link?" Captain Falcon said coming into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Link shouted at all of them.

That's the end of the chapter! Your gonna have to review before I update! And sorry if it was sort of a mystery type genre( This chapter) Theirs nothing wrong with that, right?


	10. Reunited

It was still blazing dark in the Forest of Pherae, it was quite cold, and it was expected of travelers to watch out for anything that unexpectedly popped out in the forest. As the two swordsmen walked in the dark forest, they noticed a familiar sight.

" Can you see what it is, Roy?"

" Sort of, let's go closer," he said carefully.

The two crawled closer to see a tall, narrow, castle. It was almost impossible to get in; spikes were popping out of the perimeter of the castles main entrance. There were no windows, or secret passageways to secretly follow in through. Well, there could have been, but the castle was so pitch black, that it was hard to see.

" This… Should be it," Roy had said.

Marth quickly replied, " Of course this it! The Thracian Castle! Although, before it was quite brighter, appealing and welcoming!"

"Then how sure are you that this is truly it? And… Aren't we in the forest of Pherae?" Roy asked suspiciously.

" Uh, no. Don't listen to the narrator," Marth said.

"The narrator? Uh, okay. Alright then," Roy replied unsure.

Then again, on a different side of the medieval era stood the high castle of Hyrule. (Hyrule castle) The light shined right off of the clean, glass windows, as Samus gazed into the soft, and tender sight. Link looked at her and frowned. Then Zelda looked onto Link and wondered what was with him.

"Link? Aren't you happy that our friends have come for a nice visit?" the beautiful young princess had said to him.

" Well, yes, of course! But princess, don't you think this is odd? Where is the Mario group?" Link questioned.

Zelda was clueless, she had no idea where they were. She was going to answer, but a sudden voice appeared as if out of no where.

"We are here!" the Italian voice had spoken.

" Mario? Peach? Yoshi? Who the hell said that you could come to Princess Zelda's castle?" Link shouted at them.

" Link! Settle down!" Zelda spoke out.

" We heard the news, we finally received the daily paper! It said that ssbm headquarters was in great danger! Here, we brought it!" Peach said.

Link grabbed the large newspaper out of Peach's soft hands and said, " This article contains ALL of the details on the issues of SSBM headquarters. Number one, the Zelda, FireEmblem, and Mario crews have left the headquarters. Number two; the rest of the smashers will suffer a years work of labour, because of the water, air and incoming wars. They will continue battling for higher stats and records by going through tournaments, and new obstacles. Number three, the Thracian wars are planning an ambush on the headquarters, they strike at 4:00 in the morning, and their armies will lead to success in about 2 to 3 years… 2 to 3 years? Why would we have to worry about it then?"

" Link! Of course the armies expect us smashers to be there! They are probably expecting a war for all I know!" The princess spoke.

"Your right, smashers!" Link called out, " We'll all work together as a team to bring the Thracian army down!"

All of the smashers shouted in excitement as they left the entrance doors, they came back the way they entered and hoped for a better future for the Master Hand. Kirby led the ssbm crew (Except for Marth and Roy) to the portal of time. They all went to the wormhole and appeared in another medieval area, it was a lot darker than Hyrule, but it managed to get a little brighter as the minutes past.

" Do you think we went to the right place?" Falco asked Fox.

"To tell the truth, I didn't even know where we were going!" Fox snapped.

" We should be at the Pherae forest… and that must be the… uh, Thracian Castle?" Kirby said.

" Are you sure? Wouldn't we be in Thracia to see the Thracian castle?" Mario asked confused.

"Ok, you know what, we all don't know the different places in this area so don't worry, we'll obviously figure it out!" Captain Falcon said wisely.

" Ok," Pikachu answered happily.

They all went towards the dark, black and narrow castle. They were all standing on a tall rock that gave them the view of almost anything in the area. They then looked around. It was silent, too silent, until someone had made an unusual sound.

" KUSO!" A voice shouted in a low, ruff voice.

The smashers all ran to the direction of the voice and noticed familiar faces.

They all looked at the blue haired boy first, he was the one who first of all shouted in a low voice.

" Hey Marth, did you just go through puberty just now? It's weird how your voice was so high, and now its low," Link rudely stated.

Fox, Falco and Captain Falcon started laughing in the back, they awfully found it appealing. Marth gave Link a dirty look.

" M-M-Marth…?" Zelda said surprisingly.

The young prince stopped his frowning and looked up at the princess, it was already bright, so it was easier to see her and the smashers. He looked back at Roy and made a 'What should I say' face at him.

Roy looked up at Zelda and the smashers and said, " What brings you here in Thracia? Uh, I mean Pherae?"

Zelda looked back at Link and also made a 'what should I say' face. Link looked at Marth and said, " Well, those stupid Thracian armies are gonna ambush the headquarters! All because of you guys!"

Marth climbed up to the large rock that the smashers were standing on and walked in front of Link and said, "What? Now you're blaming us for leaving? It was our own rights to leave the sights of seeing all of you guys!"

You could tell that Link was frightened of Marth at this moment, because if Marth really wanted to, he would tell Roy to execute Link…Well, since they were in Pherae. (Or were they?) Marth looked at Zelda, then to the others, and said, " Link, I don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up, the headquarters will be in big trouble!"

"Well, your right, I agree," Link replied.

"Same here. So Link, apologize to Marth now," Zelda said after him.

Link hesitated and thought, " Why would I want to apologize to this gender confused loser?"

Marth looked to Zelda and said politely, " It's alright, he doesn't need to apologize for his rude actions, I don't really care if he doesn't. But thanks for asking anyway."

Zelda smiled at Marth and said, " Okay everyone, let's be going now!"

The rest agreed. There was no use for staying at this deserted castle in the middle of a forest, because the armies already left! So they all entered the wormhole once again.


	11. Peach's Mistake

Hi everyone! Thanx friends for reviewing my Fanfiction!! You all make me happy, and I'd like to tell Ice princess and Fire Princess that I'm sorry about your Fanfiction. I'm so sad it's deleted! -- Good luck, if you make a new version!!(Plz do!)

Again, everyone was to watch their step and make sure they were going the right way. But this time, about everyone was hesitating. They weren't sure how powerful the armies were, so they were all sweating with fear. But to tell the truth, Marth and Roy didn't really know how powerful they really were either. And also, Captain Falcon and Samus said that the archers of the army looked really furious. (And the knights of the army aren't the same characters in the f.e. game Thracia 776). As the group of smashers began to approach closer and closer to the headquarters there was some muttering at the back of the group.

"Well, I don't think that I've ever fought in a war before," Ness had complained with fear.

" Well, you can't do anything about that, this war is likely to go on for a long time," Young Link stated clearly.

Peach turned around at them, Young Link and Ness stopped walking when Peach appeared in front of the both of them. She kneeled down at them and placed her hand on there shoulders and said nicely, " You boys don't worry, you won't have to participate in this war… Marth and the others will protect us all, and we'll have the headquarters back."

And something that Peach would never expect had happened; Marth appeared walking towards her. He kneeled down and started to agree with her by saying, " Yes, she's right, were all here to bring this war down."

Marth then started to walk back to the beginning of the long crowd of smashers. Peach stood up and looked as Marth walked away from her. She started to blush with excitement. But basically, Marth was walking around the group, making sure no one was hesitating too much, but Peach found this very special…(Poor girl).

The smashers had finally got to the headquarters, but they weren't in the crowds of the army, but they could see the crowd. Firstly, Link started shooting ambushing arrows at the cliff top. Zelda stood by Link and countered other arrows that the armies were shooting back at them. As Link continued shooting them, Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon and Samus began to walk closer to the armies. The little kids were behind a giant oak tree, Bowser and Ganondorf were creating a distraction for the armies by causing fires and the rest followed Kirby to get back in the Headquarters. All of this happened while Peach helplessly watched as the smashers tried there best to fight off the armies with their very knowledgeable strategies.

Zelda's countering wasn't powerful enough to fight off the arrows, and she was also exhausted from all of the spinning around, (and she used up too much magic.) She fell to the ground, Link shouted, " Zelda!"

Zelda looked up at him, but made no attempt to speak. Link quickly grabbed on to her and dodged a few fire arrows that were shooting up at them. Link carried Zelda with both his hands, and with a bit of his strength, he ran down the hill, away from the armies. A few knights ran up hill to follow them. Right about now, Link was panting in pain, because a fire arrow skinned him.

Peach immediately ran to Link as fast as she could. Link looked at her as she approached closer.

" Peach! What are you doing?" Link shouted at her.

Peach started patting Link on the back, trying to get rid of the fire on his back. She grabbed Zelda out of his arms.

" Let me help you, I'll take Zelda and you catch up with Kirby and the others, the Master Hand needs an positive exclamation for this!" she said very seriously.

Link nodded, and ran away. But you can still hear Link from far away shouting at Peach saying, " take good care of Zelda!"

Marth, Roy, Captain Falcon and Samus were in the forest, taking the short way to the headquarters. But really, this wasn't the short way at all, this was a dead end they were going towards, and they don't know so Shhh!

Peach brought Zelda to the shelter where the little children were, she found it safe there. She was thinking about all the things the smashers had went through, how much she wished for Marth to be hers, how much she hoped for everyone to be safe. She then realized that she and Link both didn't know how to find the way into the headquarters, she started to worry a bit.

" Ness, please protect Zelda, I have to make sure Link doesn't get lost!" Peach said to him.

" Yes Princess," he said sweetly.

Peach ran to the hilltop and glared at all of the knights, archers and mages all over the area. She then shouted out to them, " Hey! You stupid army! Come and fight my crew! There in the forest!"

The armies all became confused; some of the army went into the forest. Some stayed and looked out.

" How are we so sure your not luring us into a trap?" one of the knights asked.

"Very sure!" She exclaimed.

Peach then began to run away from this sight and went back to shelter. Peach told the armies to search the forest, which was her biggest mistake yet. For she did not know who was lost in the forest.

The archers went into the forest first, they approached swiftly, but quietly. They discussed their plan to ambush the 4. They first made a quick attack ambush. An arrow appeared, aiming for the blue haired swordsman first. The arrow stabbed into his back, Marth was stunned for a second, and then his mind fell right back into reality when he heard captain Falcon's voice.

" Marth! What was that!" the captain said.

Marth looked behind himself, he saw nobody in sight. When he turned back to the small group, he saw that an arrow, just as Marth had quickly skinned Roy, (Except, Roy was skinned.) Marth ran to Roy and helped him up.

"Are you ok? What the hell was that?" Marth shouted.

"I'm okay, but yours was worse, so…are you okay?" Roy asked.

Marth grabbed Roy's arm, and looked at the scrape. He wiped off the blood with his cape. Marth cleared it all and looked out for any other arrows. Samus was tempted to take the arrow out of Marth's back, so she did.

" Argh," Marth panted.

"I'm sorry, I was tempted," Samus said regretfully.

Captain Falcon just looked at her and said, " That wasn't so reasonable, but oh well."

Again an arrow came right for Marth, except aiming for the upper part of his stomach, but his armor reflected it. Then, suddenly he decided to look for the opponent that was ambushing them.


	12. A Thracian archer

Marth walked into the dead end that had been mentioned in the chapter before this. It wasn't very far from where Roy, Samus and Captain Falcon, so the three just watched as Marth went into the dead end. Marth just kept on touching the high, wall that led to no where. When suddenly, an arrow came shooting at Marth again. Except this time, it didn't miss, or hit Marth, well…I guess you could say that it hit Marth, but not very much. Marth hand bled because of this swift arrow's shot, as he held the arrow in his hands. Roy looked for the archer's bow, but again the archer quickly made an escape.

"Are you okay?" Samus asked Marth.

"Yeah, it's only a cut," Marth started to say, " But next time I'll catch that guy!"

Marth turned around and did more investigating. Soon Samus and Captain Falcon were searching for clues too, as Roy still continued to look for any archers.

"Why exactly are we investigating this wall?" Captain Falcon asked.

" Well, I have no idea how to get back to the headquarters! What can we do, should we try climbing it? Or what!" Marth complained.

Roy turned around and looked at Marth and said, "You shouldn't hesitate so much, we'll find it!" The three turned around to Roy, and fearlessly decided to listen to Roy's suggestions.

As Roy started talking about believing you and not being afraid, an arrow started tightening within the archer's hand, and the shot had a perfect target. Then it had been shot. Marth's eyes widen by seeing the face behind Roy, it was Link! (Max Fuchs is right!!)

"Roy move!" Marth shouted.

But before Roy could counter it, he was shot, not on the armor of course. Now Link already knows their weaknesses, there head or leg. But Link didn't hit Roy's leg; he wanted to put major damage on his brain. He attacked Roy on the head. Oh yes, and before I go on to Marth's sadness, I would also like to say that Roy was shot with a fire Arrow…Ouch.

"Roy! No!" Marth shouted.

Marth looked on to Link, he ran up to him with lightning speed, and took his sword out.

"Link, that's it! Let's settle this right now! Before this whole incident with Zelda and I, you were a normal sensitive guy! Why are you so aggressive and rude now?" Marth shouted at Link.

"…What! I'm not Link!"

Everyone gasped.

So-called Link transformed into a different figure. It wasn't Link.

"What! Who are you? And where's Link?" Captain Falcon shouted at the man.

" I won't answer that first question, but I'll answer the second. Link is in the headquarters. When you left, Zelda set out to look for you, Roy wanted to save you too, Link felt sorry for you and Zelda, so he decided to go too. But before he could, I locked him into a small room, not like I'll tell anyone here which room!"

Marth looked at him aggressively.

"You…Made me hate one of my good friends! And now you've badly hurt my best friend! What kind of monster are you!" Marth shouted.

"I'm no monster, you should know where I am from! I'm a shape shifter from the Thracian Army!"

Marth looked closely at the shape shifter; he was dressed quite filthy. He didn't look wealthy, and he wore wooden shoes and a red cloth around his neck.

" Are you sure you're from the Thracian army? …No, wait! You mean to say Link was stuck in the headquarters for three months? With no food or anything?" Samus asked.

"Hmm, you know, I never thought about it!" the shape shifter said.

Marth's eyes widened, he thought about it. He then looked down at Roy and thought, "Oh yeah, I forgot about him!"

Marth took the arrow out of Roy's head, and looked at the blood that shattered the floor beside Roy's fore head. Marth started lifting Roy up and placing him on a giant rock. Marth's head leaned on to Roy's chest and started to listen for a heart beat. The three watching him then began to talk again.

" Link is dead then?" Samus said sadly.

"I hope not," the captain had said.

"We can check," the shape shifter said.

Captain Falcon opened his mouth wide, then closed his mouth. Then Samus started to say, " You would do that? But aren't you the bad guy?"

" Partly, I was forced to do this job, I didn't choose to. My orders were to kill two swordsmen. And I did, so what's stopping me from helping you guys. You see, the reason why we didn't attack the headquarters before Marth and Roy left was because the leader of the armies told me to tear Marth, Roy and Link apart. Then Marth and Roy would be easier targets. After all, my purpose here was to kill the Pherae and Altea Princes," the shape shifter said.

Marth looked up at Samus and Captain Falcon and happily said, " Roy, I can hear his heart beat! Oh, did you say that you were suppose to kill the Pherae and Altea prince? Well, I am the altean prince."

" So, you want me to kill you, is that what your trying to say?" the weary man asked.

"Uh, no…But, why did you kill Link?"

" I didn't mean to, and who said he died in the first place? He might of survived," the shape shifter said.

" Let's not fight, just bring us back to the headquarters!" Samus said.

"Yeah, your right, let's go before my three other apprentice comes, all their hopes are gone, for now… That's good they went to hunt somewhere else, or I wouldn't be helping you!"

That's the end for now, And nobody fret! Link isn't dead! And Roy isn't either! PLz read and review!!!!!!!


	13. Regretful acts

Yes… Now is the right time to answer some questions…

Psycho Sword Lady: I saw the c2 thing, and I'll try visiting some of those links.

Sweswe: Don't worry, I'm not letting Marth go off with Zelda that easily (Evil laugh), anywayz Links in this chapter.

Roy's war goddess riku: I liked ur old name, but now its lookin good…Roy!

Okay, anywayz, on with the story…

Marth and the shape shifter started walking away, while on the other hand, Samus and Captain Falcon stood by the large rock Roy's head leaned on. Marth turned back at the two, he was wondering what they were doing. He then looked down at Roy and sighed.

"Were gonna have to…"

Marth stopped talking, for he did not know what he was going to say next. He looked on to the shape shifter; he was almost too far to see. Marth started walking towards the shape shifter's footprints. When he could see both the three and the shape shifter, he shouted at Samus and Captain Falcon.

"Guys! Try waking Roy up and meet up with Peach and the kids after!" Marth shouted.

The shape shifter and Marth walked faster as they approached closer to the headquarters. It was like the shape shifter was almost running away from Marth, but Marth was fast enough to catch up with him. The shape shifter walked into the army of men like nothing was there. Marth just stayed behind an old oak tree and wondered why he was walking past the army.

"I can't go in there! They'll kill me!" Marth furiously thought.

The shape shifter turned around to Marth from faraway, and made a selfish grin. A man went up to the shape shifter and handed him some heavy, metal armor. Marth's eyes widened.

"Who does he think he is?" Marth again thought furiously.

Marth would have chose to run back into the forest, but it would have been noticeable since there was a whole army of people looking out for smashers. And if that was the case, and the army found him, not only him would be hurt or even killed, Captain Falcon and the others might get hurt or killed as well. At this point, Marth was very frustrated and regretful. Why in the world would he follow an enemy? Marth slowly and quietly hid behind the bush, and watched the shape shifter's actions. He was looking around and ordering people to set out in groups of four, in different sections of the area. In about 5 minutes, the whole area was filled with groups of knights, paladins, mages, archers, and social knights. But there were none in the forest. Marth made a sigh of relief. But he stopped feeling thankful when he noticed the shape shifter was looking right at him. At first Marth gasped, because…Well, it's sort of freaky when people are staring at you when you're not at them! Anyways, Marth leaned back to the old oak tree and made no attempt to look back.

It was not long before the shape shifter began to point at Marth. No groups went towards Marth, only the shape shifter went to him.

"Hi, what are you up to?" he asked.

Marth made no sound.

" Hey, I cleared the entrance for you! Why not go on through?"

Marth still made no sound and turned around as a reply.

Marth had already figured out that he was leading him into a death trap, so he didn't make a move. Marth then thought of something. He realized that the shape shifter was letting Marth enter through the entrance doors, but if you exited that door already, it's impossible to get in… According to what Zelda had said before. Marth flinched, and immediately looked into the shape shifter. The shape shifter, still waiting for a reply, then awoken from his daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, you decided to talk!" he said to Marth.

Marth made no sound…Again.

"Well, you have to talk! How will we get anywhere with this war?"

Marth looked down, then all around. He looked for any way he could get in the headquarters as he also wondered how did the smashers get out of the headquarters if the army was blocking there way. Marth then realized a hole on the wall.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I see that before. Yes, this is the exit Kirby and the others used to get out of the headquarters.

Marth stood up and walked towards the hole. He sort of made it pretty obvious for the shape shifter to see, so the shifter followed Marth in, but it was all part of Marth's plan. (Wink wink) Marth ran into the main headquarters thinking, " Whoa, I've never been so happy to see this place!"

"Marth!" A voice called out.

Marth looked down at the small pink ball…uh, I mean Kirby and said, " Did you inform the Master Hand?"

"Yes we did, and for some reason we found Link in a narrow room beside the storage room as walking down the stairs. I dunno why he was there but…Wait, w-Whats an knight doing in here?" Falco asked.

Marth looked back at the man.

"He's a shape shifter, he has been disguising himself as Link for about 3 months," Marth noted.

"Oh," Falco angrily replied.

" If your looking for Link, he's in the kitchen stuffing his face, he looked hungry," Fox said.

"No duh, he's been cooped up in that room for 3 months!" Marth furiously said as he walked towards the wide door by the staircase.

The shape shifter once again followed Marth into the next room. Marth walked in feeling sorry for Link.

"Hi," Marth sighed.

Link made no happy sign; he just sat there still eating. He walked over to the stove and brought back some food. As he sat on his chair and covered his food, it was like he didn't want Marth picking on his food and taking small bites. Link wasn't acting really friendly.

"You're the reason why I starved for nearly 3 months and a half… Why did you leave? Zelda really likes you for going after your sadness you. Meanwhile, no one notices that I'm stranded in this stupid room I didn't even know was in the headquarters. And it's all thanks to you. So, how's your friend Roy? I bet he's happy, and non-regretful! He was the main person who left without noticing I was gone," Link said, trying to make Marth angry.

" Hey… You know Roy isn't really doi-."

But before Marth could speak, Link had already cut him off.

" Well how do you think I feel!" Link said with a fierce voice, "I've nearly suffocated in the headquarters!"

Marth got up from his seat and walked a way. Link got up too and reached out to his left arm.

"Let go of me!" Marth shouted at him.

"No! You stole my girl friend!" Link shouted at him.

" What the hell are you talking about! I don't think that all matters now! Were fighting a war!" Marth shouted.

Link didn't pay any attention to what Marth had said and instead shouted something at him.

" So? What's your point, Oh…Sorry, I forgot, I haven't been out for 3 months, and I'm stupid, how was I suppose to know we were having a war?" Link said sarcastically.

"Link, I tell you, this isn't a good time to fight!"

"I've been cooped up in this room for a long time, right now I have time for anything!"

"Your right Link, but stop complaining about your stupid problems and actually fight in war with me! Were powerless against the army!" Marth complained.

"GUYS! Stop fighting!" The shape shifter shouted.

"Who the hell is this?" Link asked furiously.

"I'm Shitai," the shape shifter admitted.

"You're name is 'dead'?" Marth asked.

"Yes, I didn't know you spoke Japanese!" Shitai shouted.

"Uhh…Okay," Marth replied.

"Anyways, I don't care if theirs a war out there, I'm gonna search for Zelda!" Link said to Marth.

" No, you can't she…Is injured," Shitai said.

"What?" The two shouted.

Link took out his sword and aimed for Marth.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marth asked while blocking the shot by quickly taking his sword out.

"I'm killing you now Marth!" Link shouted at him.

"Why?" Marth asked.

"Because! I want to be with Zelda!"

"Haven't you got over that yet?" Marth fiercely asked.

"No! Never! Not until you die Marth!" Link shouted as slashing his blade towards Marth's chest.

Marth flew back into the wall, for he was to slow to counter the attack. Marth's stomach bled. It had been badly slashed. Marth held his stomach with his left hand and charged at Link with his sword firmly gripped with his right hand. He aimed for Link's lower leg, but Link made a fast dodge, leading Marth bashing right into the table. Link then charged at Marth since he was already brought down. But Marth made a fast attempt to counter it. Link flew back onto the wall, just as Marth did. He banged his left arm hard on the large, hard fridge. Marth grinned as he then went for the slash on Link. Link quickly moved out of the way. But Link's left arm was too weak to wield the Master sword properly, and was forced to let go of it.

"Link! Stop this! Now that were injured, we have no strength to fight."

"Well, as usual I would say, it's your fault! You hit me secondly and now I can't fight!" Link shouted.

"What! But you hit me first," Marth protested.

"Stop! You're all acting like little children!" Shitai bellowed at them.

"Shut up!" Marth said as slashing him right into a metal pole.

Um, and yes, he was a goner.

"Still Marth… You won't stop me from killing you! And if I fail! You shall die too!"

"But… How will you kill me if you're already dead?" Marth questioned him.

"Well, where will you go when you kill me. Two dead people and you in this kitchen! Everyone will suspect you! And then you'll be forced into execution for killing a member of SSBM!"

"How about you? Won't you be executed for killing me?" Marth asked again.

" No, because I have a reason for killing you!" Link replied.

"Fine, If you really think so!" Marth angrily replied, "Lets just get on with the fight!"

This is when Marth aimed for Link's heart…

So? Did ya like it? Review-

Oh yes, in the next chapter, someone will be loved by Zelda…TT


	14. Was there a chance in the first place?

The wind blew swiftly, and blood pored down of Roy's head. Captain Falcon and Samus weren't sure if Roy was going to live. They were almost out in the fields again, exiting the forest. They could already see the giant oak tree that stood tall by Zelda, Peach, and the kids. They approached closer as the group of mages was looking out sharply for the smashers. They approached slowly, hiding behind giant rocks and wide trees. It was hard to keep Roy in both Samus and Captain Falcon's hands, there was sometimes when Roy almost fell and created a main distraction to the mages.

They finally got there. They placed Roy onto the floor beside Zelda. Her eyes were already open, she was just resting. Then, Zelda stood up. She looked down at Roy and sighed.

"I think I'm healed now, but do need to remain in this resting area?" Zelda asked.

"Yes," Peach answered. "You must, theirs no chance you could survive one hour alone out in the open."

"Peach, I honestly appreciate your kindness and worries, but I must find Link and Marth," Zelda said.

Roy started to groan a bit, they all looked at him.

"Mart-."

"Roy?" Captain Falcon asked.

" Marth…Where is he?" Roy asked.

"Huh? That's right! Falcon, we must go to Marth too! What happens if that shape shifter killed him?" Samus shouted. "Zelda, were coming too!"

"What? I'm coming to!" Roy shouted at them.

"No Roy, you'll hurt yourself," Captain Falcon said.

"But if Marth is dead, then what will happen to me? I'll die from…Wait…Wasn't it Link that shot me in the head?" Roy asked.

Captain Falcon gasped.

"No! Don't think that! It was, It is…Roy where are YOU going?" Captain Falcon asked.

Roy made no comment, and ran freely towards the forest. He ran, and was noticed by all of the mages. The mages fiercely ran after him, as the other archers ran to the giant oak tree.

"Oh no! They're coming!" Young Link shouted.

"Run everyone!" Zelda warned them.

They all ran nervously away from the archers. They shot fire arrows that surrounded the area. But no children got hurt because Captain Falcon, Samus, Zelda and Peach were protecting them. But as a result, one of the four got shot…And this person was Samus.

Captain Falcon shouted angrily, " No! Sam!"

Falcon ran towards her and carried her to the other children. They all ran for cover.

Roy, with his extremely fast speed ran into the forest and out ran all of the mages. And if there were some interference in the forest, he would immediately chop it with his sword.

He followed some tracks that led to the gates, and too looked curiously at the hole that Kirby and the others had discovered. He chopped a giant oak tree in half and then he swiftly but quietly ran into the small hole, while the oak tree blocked the entrance of the hole from the mages.

He ran into the main hall, and heard some shouting coming from the kitchen.

Right about now, Link's right hand was gripping at Marth's right arm. Marth's left arm was placed tightly on the floor, and Marth was halfly on top of Link trying to kill him. Link's sword was all the way at the other side of the room. Link used his left hand to try to reach his sword, although that was nearly impossible. Link had finally kicked Marth out of his way, and forced Marth to go flying into the wall. This is the part when Roy comes in.

"What! Now you're trying to kill Marth? What's wrong with you?" Roy shouted at Link.

"Why did you shoot me?"

Link gasp as Roy slowly turned around to reveal the gross view.

"Roy!" Marth shouted. "Your alive!"

"Marth!" Roy shouted. " Your alive!"

Marth tried getting up, but fell again. The same with Link.

"What were you guys doing?" Roy asked.

"Roy!" A sudden voice had shouted.

"Zelda?" They all shouted.

"Yes," Zelda answered.

"How did you get past my giant barrier," Roy asked.

"At first I was running away from the archers, and I ran deep into the forest. Then the mages standing by a pathetic knocked down tree saw me. So as these two groups of armies followed me, I quickly transported my self on the other side of the tree. And it surprisingly brought me here," she noted them.

"Um, oh," Roy replied.

" Link? Marth? What in the world are you doing?" Zelda asked sadly.

"It's the fight for our love for you Zelda!" Link shouted.

"What! It is?" Marth said trying to get Zelda out of the situation.

"I thought we were fighting because I left you stranded in that room…Which I didn't!" Marth shouted at Link.

"No!" Link protested. "Cause that's not true!"

"How do YOU know how I feel?" Marth fiercely asked Link.

There was a moment of silence.

"Marth, Link… I don't think I could choose between you two… Your both pathetic to fight over me like that!" Zelda shouted at both of them.

Just blood poured down Marth's head, and bits of short hair began to shed. Link groaned a bit.

" Why would you fight over me? And risk killing yourselves! What if I don't love the both of you?" Zelda reminded them.

Soon Link and Marth began to get regretful.

" Were having a war right now! And all you guys could do is fight with yourselves! Don't you know how I feel? I feel heart broken just by seeing you two, friends, fighting eachother! It shouldn't end like this! But you guys made it come to be!"

The two looked down. Then Marth curled into a little ball on the bloody, hard floor and closed his eyes, as he tried to take the pain away. Link held his head and tried to take the headache out of his head. Zelda poorly looked down on the two and started to cry. She kneeled down to Link. Marth came crawling about. Zelda held out her hands, and hugged them both. Marth had finally felt the moment he had been waiting for, to have Zelda crying in his arms. Marth was touched by his love, and wouldn't regret this life anymore. Link had also felt this small moment too, except, it had already happened to him. Marth and Link also helplessly cried with Zelda and wished for a better future. Zelda now was bursting with tears and was holding them tightly. Roy helplessly watched as they cried with regretful matters. He just stared at them, trying not to cry. Roy kneeled down at them, and started sobbing. Marth looked on to Roy and said, "Why are you crying? You're not gonna die." Marth started making small laughter at him. "Yes, but soon I will be." Roy replied.

Marth tried getting out of Zelda's arms, so he could talk to Roy. But she wouldn't let go she just kept holding him tighter and tighter. Link held on to her for quite some while too.

But Marth finally brought to his mind that his life was blooming with happiness right now, but for sure it wouldn't last forever. Marth felt that, it would be his last moment holding Zelda in his arms, because he knew that he wouldn't have her and that he could no longer go on with his life. Marth closed his eyes, and his head leaned against Zelda's shoulder.

"Marth?" Roy asked as the tears of his eyes came swiftly down.

"Marth…Marth? Marth!" Roy kept shouting.

Marth faintly opened his eyes.

" I'm surprise I lived a life with regrets…But now I realized, at the end, my life won't be a regret anymore. "

"M-Marth…?" Roy asked.

Roy ran towards Marth and hugged him.

"Marth…Why aren't you answering me!" Roy shouted into his ear.

Zelda and Link looked on to Marth.

"He…He is dead!" Roy sobbed. "I don't believe it! Marth! Please! Don't die!"

Link started to cry even more.

"I…Shouldn't have hurt you so much, why couldn't you have…Lived?" Link asked.

Zelda had finally let go. They were all free out of Zelda's arms.

Roy fell to the floor and sobbed some more.

" NO! What will happen now! My best friend is dead!" Roy shouted. Roy went over to Marth and hugged him.

Marth's face got pale and it started to bleed some more. His leg, stomach, arm, hands and neck started to bleed. Strands of hair fell from his head. His life had finally came to an end. Roy was also covered in blood. It smelt bad and it was a terrible sight. Roy had never felt much pain before.

"Must I die too? Should I? Damn you Marth!" Roy shouted at Marth.

"There isn't much we can do, soon we will all be dead. So… Let's wish for the best." Zelda told both of them.

"Zelda…I love you, but as this day ends, I will promise, I will be the only one regretting my life. It was me who killed my friend, and I have finally came to realize that I shouldn't have been fighting with him in the first place. I regret the day I was free from the terrible dark room! And even if Marth died with no regrets, I will die with regrets. Because, I killed him, and I soon will be killing myself," Link said weakly looking into Zelda's wet eyes.

"No, Link! You mustn't…No Link." Zelda whispered weakly.

Link grabbed the master sword. There was blood all over it. Link looked at the blood and closed his eyes taking the regretful look off his face. He aimed the sword at his heart. He stroked it quickly, but before he could do that, Roy quickly pushed his own sword in Link's way.

"If Marth were still here, do you think he would appreciate that?" Roy fiercely asked Link while removing the master sword out of Link's bloody hands.

"No," Link regretfully answered.

End of 2nd last chapter

It didn't have to end like this! I'm sorry it had to end like this-

Argh, from the beginning, I didn't know if this should have been a Zelda/Marth or a Zelda/Link. But don't stop reading! If your not TOO angry at me, read the next chapter that I will try posting soon! Thank you reviewers...And don't hate me...Theres more to come!


	15. The end

The Master sword point dripped blood as Link began to lower the weapon. The blood fell on to Marth's blue hair. The hairs began to trim a bit again, as the blood blended into the color of his hair. Link threw the sword onto Marth's leg. Link stood up from the wet floor and took the Falchion that leaned on the smallest chair in the kitchen. He leaned the Falchion against his own neck. He was already peeling the sword into his neck a bit. Roy raised his hand, and once again tried to prevent Link from killing himself. Then, Roy figured that it was best not to, any movement may cause Link to strike firmly. Roy stood a side. Zelda walked away silently. The blood on Link's face soon began to fuse with the tears rolling down his eyes. Link kicked Marth's head, and made a soft grin. Link looked down, and knew what would become of him. He raised and lowered his shoulders, and made a firm grip on the Falchion.

" I bet Marth would like this moment, he is the reason I will die soon. He has forced me to pick Zelda as my love or kill myself so that I won't be guilty of getting his love… He has left me no choice!" Link shouted.

Link closed his eyes, and more tears came rolling down his eyes. He had already been feeling so much pain. He looked down at Marth, for one last time. When suddenly, he lowered the sword. The ruff, but partly soft skin raised onto Link, it had been touching his leg. The palm was weak, and bloody. His eyes soon began to open. Zelda walked towards Link and the dead figure on the ground, Marth's hair blew because of how fast Zelda ran up to them. Roy widened his eyes, to see the surprise. Link tried to strike towards his heart, and get it over with, but he wasn't able to. Marth stood up; his eyes were somewhat open, and partly closed. (What?) The figure flew into the air, and Marth's body fell to the floor, and began to bleed. The transparent figure began to slowly fade, from bottom towards the top. The figure, was armored, blue and bloody… Yes, I guess you all guessed it about now; it was Marth's soul. Looking down at all of the living smashers in the room he did, and remained smiling half the time he was fading away. The smashers in the room were to amaze to talk, and stood looking at Marth's soul. Before the soul could disappear, it flew itself out of the headquarters. Zelda, Roy and Link, with the Falchion in they're hands followed it outside, along with the clueless, Kirby and the others with him. They were weak, but were willing to take the chance to see Marth for the last time. When the smashers inside of the headquarters finally reached the outside of the headquarters, the spirit had already faded away. Roy kneeled down, and ignored the warriors on the battlefield. Link just looked at Zelda and sighed. Zelda, with the Falchion in her hands also kneeled down with Roy.

" Do you think… The war is over?" Roy asked Link.

"It most certainly did," Link answered.

"Obviously, the knight will have to leave," Zelda whispered, but was heard.

And so they did, the knights, mages, sages, archers and the rest of the army walked away or rode their horses back to the Thracian castle.

It was the next morning in Ssbm headquarters, it was as normal as ever, and it was like nothing had happened. It was bright and crowded in the kitchen; they were eating breakfast already. The blood was ignored and the dents on the metal poles were covered in silk cloth. The smashers weren't upset, they were just tired. Although it seemed that the smashers ignored the whole war, the blood, the fights, the body, the death, the soul, the amazement, the sadness and agony, they did not. It was a once in a life time moment of death. They all had known Marth was dead. Peach was the only one really showing her sadness. In fact, she hadn't been outside of here room since the armies left. As for Marth's body, it was stored in his room. The room was locked, and everything was moved out except for the body. Roy shared rooms with Link, and it didn't change at all.

6 months later, Marth's body was taken to the cemetery, along with all of his stuff. Marth's room was rebuilt and Roy moved back into the room. Every week, the smashers visited Marth's stone. It began to shrink every two months. Two months later, they decided to visit the stone at the cemetery every 3 weeks. Roy, Link, Zelda and Peach were the only smashers that visited him a lot. There were always new sets of flowers by the stone. Only a few times the smashers would cry, but they all knew… That when people die, they're soul remains alive, wherever it might end up going to… It won't be dead. It wouldn't be necessary to cry at the grave, because theirs just a dead body and a bunch of stuff in the grave. The real soul flies past the world everyday. So really, if you think about it, when people die, they're not really dead… Or are they?

A month after their visits to the grave, they stopped visiting it. They all got over it and the war and the blood and dents were fixed. The smashers developed new personalities during the time of thought. Obviously, it was the end of the sadness.

A year later, all but three could almost forget about that war and Marth. Link, Roy and Zelda finally came to visit the grave. Link dropped a bouquet of flowers, and Roy and Zelda bowed down. Zelda and Link were going out already, and were soon to be engaged. When Roy and Zelda began to walk out of the cemetery, Link had quickly told them to wait.

"Wherever you may be right now, Marth. I would like to tell you that… I'm sorry for taking Zelda. But, it could have been worse, we could have all died. I'm glad you were alive in the first place Marth… Goodbye for now," Link said.

Roy kneeled down to see the sad face on Link.

" May you rest in peace," both Roy and Zelda said to Marth.

The three walked away, into the sunset as the wind past through the green grass.


End file.
